Pakiramdam
|english_title: =Feeling |date_aired: = March 3, 2017 |hashtag_of_the_day: = EncantadiaPakiramdam |RPrev = Balak |RNext = Paghamon |image1 =File:Pakiramdam.jpg }} Feeling is the 165th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaPakiramdam. Plot Summary In the Forest Near the palace of Etheria, the Hara's Mashnas (Hera Andora, Asval, Amarro, and LilaSari), and their new army have already gathered, ready to invade the whole Encantadia. The Heran then asked the soldiers if they are now ready to execute the orders of their Hara Avria. The new Etherians responded, and so they now proceeded to split into groups and finally started the Hara's bidding. The spies of Lireo, however were hiding from the trees near the army, telling each other that the leaders must know about this. They left to Lireo after seeing this, and while the other groups of Etherians were spreading out, Aquil also saw these events and tried to follow the army his father was leading. As Amarro made their way through the forest, the now Etherian Rehav Manik felt that they were being followed by somebody. Still, Aquil continued to track them but he was soon stopped by Manik and the other Etherians. Not far away, Hitano was seen tracking them as well. As Manik was about to strike Aquil, Amarro stopped him, recognizing his son. He then asked Aquil what he was doing and if this means that he is now to choosing to join them. His son, in turn refused, then asked where are they going and what are they going to do. The Mashna then did not replied to Aquil's question and advised his son to just stay out of their way, before he finally forgets that he is his son. Aquil, in defiance, informed his father that he already did. As he readies himself to attack, Hitano finally joined the battle and helped Aquil to defend himself. Amarro then stopped them all, commanding his soldiers to move on. As they left, the Etherian general pleaded to his son that they have nothing left to do to stop Etheria. In Lireo In the throne room, Hara Pirena asked Nunong Imaw if he was sure about Paopao being one of the new keepers of the Brilyantes and if they will surrender the future of Encantadia to someone who has lacking experience and not an Encantado. He replied that he himself did not decide who the Brilyantes will chose, but instead the symbols of the Brilyantes and Cassiopea did. Moments later, the symbol on Paopao's arm glew, went straight to Imaw's hand, and vanished. Pirena then continued, telling all that what does Paopao have to do in Encantadia, and Alena added that will they cut the old tradition of only a Diwata, or even a Sang'gre would be the rightful keepers of the Brilyante, and now men can now hold it. Rama Ybrahim disagreed to what the Sang'gre had said, telling her that men also has the same rights as women to hold and keep a Brilyante. The time may be now right for the men to be recognized as also the future keepers of the Brilyantes. As they argued, Paopao interrupted them, saying that he does not have to do any duty or create any problem that will cause the Diwatas to fight. The fact that he finally returned to Lireo was enough for him to be 'okay'. Paopao also informed them that they do not need to worry about him, for he does not desire anything else. They apologized to the former 'Batang Ligaw', and Hara Danaya advised them to control and keep their own opinions to themselves, until the symbols of the Brilyantes are not finished searching the remaining keepers. For now, they should focus on the troubles ahead all over the Encantadia. The Hara of Lireo then commanded Mashna Muros to arrange a room for Paopao, because from now on, he will be staying in the palace. As the Mashna followed her orders, Paopao interrupted them again, asking where her Ate Amihan was, and if he can finally see her again. The Diwatas and the Sapiryans fell silent and dejected, making Paopao wonder why. As he keeps asking, Ybrahim cut him out, telling Paopao that the Diwata he was looking for had been gone for a long time already, for Amihan had already passed away. The human then denied it, asking how could that happen, since she is a Diwata and a powerful queen in Lireo. Sang'gre Lira confirmed to him that it is true that she died fighting in the battle against the enemies, and that Paopao will never see her 'ate' (older sister) again. Imaw then showed to Paopao through his staff of how Amihan died in the hands of then-Haring Hagorn, sacrificing herself for the sake of Encantadia. Finally realizing the truth, Paopao fell into his knees and wept, grieving for the Diwata that took care of him and treated him like her own family when he was a child. Lira joined Paopao and comforted him, while the others in the throne room felt the pain that the 'Batang Ligaw' is experiencing right now. Meanwhile, Ariana and her brother Azulan continued their journey to Lireo. As they looked near the palace of the Diwatas, the young Punjabwean marveled at its beauty while Azulan gave her information about the leadership there and how he disagrees with their ways. She then told her brother that it may sound funny, but she thought that she had seen this place before. Azulan then wondered how could Ariana have already seen it, since she has never left their tribe. Ariana insisted, to which Azulan thought that maybe she saw it in her dreams. After a moment, they resumed to their travel to come closer to Lireo. Back in the palace, Ybrahim was looking at the statue of her beloved Amihan when Muros came in for a report. The Rama asked for Paopao, and Muros replied that he has been taken care of and the Human is now with the damas in his new chambers. He thanked him and Muros left. Lira then arrives as she saw her father, still gazing to Amihan's statue and reflecting of how they are still hurting on what happened to her. Lira realized that her father is still not happy because of her mother's death, and decided to find a way. In her chambers, Sang'gre Alena was visited by her 'hadia' Lira, whom she then asked why is she still lonely, and comforted her to not cry for her mother anymore. Lira then replied that she was not in tears because of her mother, but because of her father, still hurting for his loss. She also told the Sang'gre that she was also hurting every time she sees his father Ybrahim feeling lonely. Alena said that she understand what Lira is feeling, but they cannot do anything but let her father be, until the time comes for the Rama to move on and finally accept his beloved's death. Lira, in reply said that his 'wounds' will not heal if someone would not help him do it. She then pleaded to Alena to help Ybrahim by once again trying to love him again, since they have loved each other before. Maybe her father would learn to love her again if Alena would only try. After looking at her closely, Alena stopped her, saying that she will not force herself to Ybarro anymore. Lira then questioned her why she has not loved someone else again and she cannot deny that she still loves her father, to which the Sang'gre answered that it is true. Alena still loves Ybarro and she keeps giving him importance because her love for him will never perish, but that chapter of her life has already ended. Lira then asked her Ashti not to speak harshly, but Alena already made up her mind, repeating what she said, for she already dedicated herself to Encantadia and to Adamya, which she now treats as her second home. So Alena declared that love for any being has no space in her heart right now, for it already belongs to Encantadia. Before asking her to leave, Alena told her hadia that her father needs to learn how to let go in order for him to be happy again. In the forest near Lireo, Asval and his group were watching the palace closely. They realized that the army of Etheria is still not enough, and by going to the land of the Diwatas, they can still capture Encantados to bring to Hara Avria and make them her new soldiers. On the other side, Ariana and Azulan were traveling when they were suddenly halted by the Lirean soldiers. They asked them what is their purpose, to which Azulan told them that they are from Punjabwe and want to talk to the Hara of Lireo to report the beings who tried to invade their tribe. The soldiers granted them but they have to inform this to Muros, who was away, so they were requested to wait. Back in Asval's position, he saw the Punjabwes reporting to the soldiers, so he ordered his men to form a circle around them and kill them all. The soldiers and the Punjabweans saw the attack, which prompted them to engage into a battle. Azulan instructed Ariana to hide from the enemies, then he fired shots using his weapon against the Etherians. Asval's soldiers have the upper hand, for the soldiers and the Punjabwe were only few in number. Moments later, an Etherian attacked Arana, who then apprehended by Rama Ybrahim as he arrived into the commotion. He asked the Encantada if she was hurt, but before she can say a word, an Etherian soldier attack the king of Sapiro. After defeating them, Ybrahim told Ariana to stay away. However, he saw Asval, to which he attacked while his other Sapiryan soldiers were fighting with the other enemies. Ariana, feeling that she could also help, took a sword from a defeated Etherian and used it to defend herself. As she was doing it, Ybrahim saw her defeat the Etherians using her skills. He was surprised on what he saw from Ariana because it reminded him of his beloved Amihan's skills in fighting the enemies. Afterwards, more reinforcements came for the Diwatas in form of Muros and the others, where Asval and the Etherians finally retreated. After the battle, Azulan asked Ariana how did she acquired those skills in fighting. She did not answer, and Muros then introduced the two Punjabwes to the Rama of Sapiro, to which they paid their respects and thank them for saving their lives. The Rama realized that the woman Azulan's with is his sister, which he asked how did she learned to use a weapon. Mashna Mayca also added that from what she knew, Punjabwean women were not allowed to hold any weapon. Ariana then replied that they may not believe it but she did not learned it, and that also was surprised that when she held the sword, she can already fight. Azulan thought that maybe it is because of her fear, but Ybrahim thought otherwise. He noticed the mark in her arm, which she showed to the Rama. It was the symbol of the Brilyante ng Hangin, which Ybrahim immediately recognized. Afterwards, Rama Ybrahim commanded Muros and Mayca to gather the wounded men and to return to Lireo. He then invited the two Punjabweans to come with them to the palace to meet the Sang'gres. As they were waiting, Ariana approached Ybrahim, asking the Rama if she could be allowed to treat his wound on his face. As she was doing it, smiling, Ybrahim held her hand, and once again remembered Amihan and how she always held the Rama's face as an expression of her affection to him. As he felt it, he took her hand off his face, thanking her but he can already take care of himself. Ariana then returned to her brother while still looking at Ybrahim and his wound, who in turn, observing her as well. Back in the palace, Sang'gre Lira arrived back in their chambers where Sang'gre Mira was waiting for her. After the damas left, Lira then told her frustrations to her 'bessy' about their Ashti Alena. She believes that she is already allowing her to be her step-mother, but she denied her proposal. Mira, however was just quiet, for she also remember someone after seeing the return of Paopao. Lira inquired about it, and Mira told her that it was Anthony, whom she left in the Human Realm to return to Encantadia. She wonders what happened to him and how is he doing. Lira also thought of it as well, and she then had an idea. She then asked Mira if she wants to know what Anthony is doing right now. Mira then agreed, and they vanished for another adventure. Back in the throne room, everyone from the battle earlier, including Ariana and Azulan have finally arrived. Ariana was mesmerized as she looked around the whole throne room. She was then approached by her brother, and told him that she was impressed and happy of all the things she is seeing right now. Azulan however told her not to be, because he is now feeling sorry for him and his tribe about what he's seeing. Soon after, the Haras of Lireo and Hathoria, along with Sang'gre Alena have finally arrived in the hall. All paid their respects except for Azulan, which Pirena noticed. After berating the Punjabwe, Azulan talked back to her, questioning their way of life. Ariana pleaded to her brother to pay his respects but he still refused. He continued questioning how they were living in their huge palace while others in Encantadia were suffering because of the enemies they encountered before. Ybrahim warned him about his tone, while Pirena wants to kill him for being defiant. Also, Alena liked his arrogance and bravery but Hara Danaya understands his plea. He may think of it that way, but Danaya still thanked Azulan for his honesty. Ariana then apologized to what his 'Adto' (older brother) had said, and that he was only concerned with his companions, which is why he said those things. Alena remembered their encounter in the forest and asked for her name, to which Ybrahim told her. Besides that, he also informed them that Ariana might be the second being the symbols of the Brilyante and Cassiopea had chosen. She was then asked by the Rama to show the symbol in her arm and proceeded to do so. All of them were surprised to see the symbol of the Brilyante ng Hangin in her arm, where it leaves Ariana and returned to Nunong Imaw. She was then welcomed by Imaw and declared her as one of the next keepers of the five Brilyantes of Encantadia. In Etheria In the palace, the Bathalumang Ether and Hara Avria were looking for Cassiopea, who has been gone for a while. They are worried that the ambitious Diwata who wants to be a Bathaluman might be plotting something against the Etherians to help the four kingdoms of Encantadia. Avria then told the Bathaluman that she would like come back to Lireo again to spy on the Diwatas to find out where might Cassiopea have gone to, for she loves going to the enemies' lair. Before leaving, she changed her appearance in the form of Hara Danaya and finally vanished as the Bathalumang Ether laughed in amusement. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 33